


【正白】变调

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: R18学生时代
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi





	【正白】变调

\- Prelude -

下午二时左右，音学院的地下排练室一片静谧。因为空气不怎么流通，室内有些闷燥。三叶排气扇拖拖拉拉地转动着，卷入几缕黯淡的光线。轻巧的灰尘在光中沉沉浮浮，一部分覆在琴弦上，又颤巍巍滑入琴箱。入江正一坐在表面已经有些磨损的皮革沙发上，手抱一把吉他，失神地望着谱子发呆，好一会儿才动了动手指，拨下一串没头没脑的短调。

他精神懒散，久久无法集中。琴谱上分布着不规则的墨迹，一共也只有稀稀拉拉的几节不成形的音节。没了盖的钢笔被掷在琴架底部，笔尖稍稍卷起，墨早已干涸了。

正一正陷入即兴创作中所谓的瓶颈期。他呆滞地枯坐着，手指虚虚按在弦上，偶尔移动了几下，终于还是自暴自弃地把吉他扔到一旁，后仰陷进沙发靠背。

忽然传来一阵敲门声，将正一从迷茫的自我世界里唤回。他先是坐着没动，然后稍稍转了转僵硬的脖子，让待机的大脑开始运作。他浑浑噩噩地起身挪到门边，然而刚按下门把手，门便被从外猛地撞开。吓得他倒退了一大步，眼镜滑落到鼻梁上。

“小正～你果然在这里。”

叼着棒棒糖的白发青年一手撑在门框上，笑得满面春风。正一推了推眼镜，目光复杂地打量着他这位不务正业的室友。

“白兰先生，你来这里做什么？没记错的话，你今天下午应该有课吧。”

“嗯。可教社会学的老头讲得太无聊了，就偷偷溜出来想找小正玩儿。”

“又翘课啊……”

正一无奈地叹了口气，侧身让人进来。白兰像忽然想到什么似地，从口袋里掏出一根棒棒糖递给他。

“吃吗？”

“不了，太甜。”

白兰兴致勃勃地环顾四周，虽然正一记得这不是他第一次来了。他穿着一件嫩粉的连帽卫衣和一条浅咖啡色的牛仔裤，配色和他的为人一样鲜亮轻佻。绕了一圈后，白兰弯腰凑近谱架，好奇地研究起上面的内容来。

明明是个音痴……正一站在他身后不动声色地想到。

“小正又在作新的曲子吗？”

“嗯，虽然目前还没什么进展。”

白兰拿起那张薄薄的纸，有模有样地认了几个音，甚至还大声地哼了出来。那单纯笨拙的模样让正一忍不住发笑。他觉得很多时候装傻和真傻的白兰都很可爱。

“完全跑调了呢，白兰先生。”

“诶，是吗？”他皱起眉，手摸在自己喉咙的位置。

“这不怪白兰先生。五音不全什么的……”正一笑道，“每个人都有不擅长的东西……哇啊——”

脑袋忽然被按住，随即头发被一阵胡乱揉搓，险些给揉成了鸡窝。正一连忙制止了那只不安分的手，抬头对上白兰撇嘴不满的表情。但他马上又笑着耸了耸肩，吹着口哨坐到沙发上，抱起一旁的吉他随意拨了两下弦。

“小正，教我弹吉他吧。”

“这……”

正一有些为难，虽然他知道这仅是对方一时兴起的要求，犹豫再三还是坐到了人身边。见白兰低着头，已经开始专注地琢磨起吉他上的弦钮，不像是要和他胡闹的样子。正一推了推眼镜，马上用自己一贯有条有理的作风，向对方解释了一大通相关的音乐理论以及弹奏技巧。

白兰垂眸浅笑，有一搭没一搭地附和着，手指时而会纠缠在一起被卷入弦中，拨出一个不和谐音。他神态散漫，时而闭上眼似乎陷入自己的思考，睁开眼时目光又飘忽不定。正一讲着讲着便不由自主地停住了。

“白兰先生，你根本没有在听我说吧？”

“在听呢。”

“指法又错了……”

然而白兰却将错就错，倏地开始一个劲用蹩脚的指法去拨那根弦，固执而不负责地随性戏耍着乐器，诡异的和声在室内回响不绝。

正一忍无可忍，终于将身子更近地移过去，左手绕过人肩覆盖在人拨弦的手上，右手握住人按在指板上的手强行调整位置。他手把手教他弹了几组和弦，白兰这时倒意外地听话，精神也能够重新集中了。不经意间对上人似笑非笑的视线，好像他早就在等待这一刻的来临。正一无奈地叹了口气：他又被白兰牵着鼻子走了。

“所以说，明白了吗？”

“还蛮有趣的～”

“你这样让我很有挫败感啊，白兰先生。”

“有什么关系呢？小正明明也乐在其中。”

余光相触，白兰收敛了笑容，正一陷入了沉默。当下的姿势使两人彼此亲密无间，他甚至可以感受到白兰呼吸时的微温气息。

他口中的棒棒糖早就含化了，可仍叼着那根棍子。此时他斜眼悠悠朝他看过来，紫色的瞳孔里盛着一湾沉黯而幽魅的光。正一不禁屏住了呼吸，掩饰性地低下头试图重新将注意力转移到吉他上，可是他却再移不动白兰的手，因为对方已经将五指收拢，牢牢地嵌入了他的指缝里。

“白兰先生，请不要胡闹。如果想学的话就好好学。”

“小正生气了？”

“没有……只是想提醒你，这样下去不过是浪费时间。”

“是吗？可是，小正之后又想做什么呢？”

他将脑袋低低地埋过来，两人的刘海卷曲在一起。白兰仿佛在逗他似地，连声音也变得愈发上扬轻飘了。

正一僵硬地一动不动，任由那香甜的气息麻醉自己的五感。他感到全身发软，精神却开始变得躁动不安。自己果然在这个男人面前是藏不住心思的，他想。

可是他说不出口。他无法主动要求这种事。

正一有些怨恨地咬了咬牙，想要撤离却又贪恋着身旁人的温存。他只能愈加热烈地握紧对方的手，甚至有些微微颤抖。而在这时，白兰就着近在咫尺的距离直勾勾地望进了他的眼中，睫毛蹭着眼镜的镜片。他眨了眨眼，那两叶蝉翼似的轻薄睫毛随之扇动了两下，直搔到正一心窝里来。

“小正～”

“嗯……？”

“来做吧。”

\- Allegro -

正一在排练室里间的洗手间慢吞吞地洗手，脑海里挥之不去对方刚才的行为。他望了望镜中的自己：一目了然的脸红、不堪、害羞，以及期待……

片刻功夫前，白兰放下吉他径直走到对面的墙边，动作自然地解开皮带、褪下牛仔裤。他的两条腿白皙修长，裤子刚脱到大腿便松松垮垮地滑到了地上。他顺势将两手撑在墙面上，背对着他稍稍抬起屁股，侧头粲然一笑，像是在炫耀他在这方面的风流和从容似的。

白兰果然根本不懂得男人的心情……正一暗中愤愤地咬了咬牙，但立刻又为自己龌龊而污浊的想法羞愧得无地自容。

他借口去洗手间洗手，但其实事情早已到了箭在弦上不得不发的时候了。他暗恋白兰，无可救药地喜欢着他，虽然从未正式表白过，但白兰似乎一直自恃于自己的魅力：那完全就是一种盲目而天真的恃宠而骄。他完全没把他的喜欢放在心上。

——却一次又一次有意无意地勾引他，和他贪图肉体上的欢愉。

这样下去……也不过是浪费时间。

可如果在他之后的时间里，一直有白兰的存在的话，要说虚度又从何谈起呢？他明明只要看着那个人，分享他的喜怒哀乐，管理他的日常，能获得他对他暂时的注目就已经很开心了。况且，他们现在还是无话不谈的朋友。

那时候，正一根本没想过他和白兰会走到哪一步。调子变了，一点一点将他们引入未知的乐章。

正一刚出洗手间就看到白兰保持着刚才的姿势，已经开始用一只手进行自慰。他哼着他未写完的那段旋律，调走得面目全非。可他的神情安详而淡漠，悠然自得地玩弄着自己腿间的性器。

正一推了推眼镜，轻咳了一声以唤回对方的注意力。

“小正好慢噢。不会是到现在还在犹豫吧？”

“因为白兰先生总是这么任性，我已经完全不知道该怎么做好了。”

“这么不喜欢被打乱节奏啊，那还真是抱歉了～”

“没关系。况且你也只是在幸灾乐祸吧？我不会放任你这么下去的……”

他从身后环抱住他，略有不满地埋在他肩窝，笨拙地亲吻着人颈侧肌肤。白兰忍不住笑了几声，大概是觉得痒。

“已经硬了。刚才一直在想小正抱着吉他唱歌的样子，不知不觉就起反应了呢。”

正一的脸立刻涨得通红：“这种事不、不用告诉我也可以……！”

“啊～”

当他的手向下握住那根半勃的东西时，白兰从喉咙里发出了一声愉悦的、绵甜的叫声。正一觉得头脑开始变得混乱，他已经无法冷静思考和分析眼前的情况了。沦陷于本能和欲望对于一个向来以理智和常识自持的人来说是一件很危险的事。然而正一顾不了那么多了。

他握住白兰的分身色情地上下撸动，指腹摩过龟头时狠狠搓弄。白兰持续发出喃喃低吟，呼吸也变得急促起来。正一慌乱地吻着他的锁骨、肩头，却又不敢用力啃咬，只得以牙尖同肌肤划弄厮磨，生怕留下痕迹。

“唔……不要让我觉得无聊啊，小正。”

正一一惊，仓惶地抬起头，只见白兰正轻蔑地看着他，笑容略带讽刺。正一忽地头脑发热，一口咬上人颈上嫩肉，随手上不断加快的撸动速度，他在白兰的脖子上留下了一个歪歪扭扭的吻痕。

白兰笑得更恣意了，像是被逗乐一般，笑声中又夹杂着撩人的呻吟。正一徒感自尊心受挫，但同时也慢慢放开了自我。他要让白兰吃点苦头，不然他根本不会在意自己的心情。

“接下来就请交给我吧，”正一低低地说道，目光黯淡。

他的手在那硬胀的、形状姣好的分身上轻重缓急地搓弄着，从顶端分泌出的黏液渐渐使接触变得滑腻。白兰舒服地眯起了眼。由于被取悦，他有一下没一下地挺动腰肢，屁股顶蹭着正一的裤裆。那里面的东西也慢慢抬了头，可正一暂时没去管它。

“快拿出来吧，小正的。明明都忍耐得那么辛苦了。没关系，就算要跳过前戏也……”

“不行，”他打断他，义正言辞道，“白兰先生的引导实在是太糟糕了。要玩闹也请有个限度。”

“那是因为……小正在这方面太迟钝了嘛～”

——简直快被挑衅得体无完肤。正一觉得浑身燥热起来，脑袋晕乎乎的。他一把扯过一旁的谱架，用沾着黏液的手抓起那只钢笔，简单濡湿了扁圆的一端后，用另一只手拨开人丰翘的臀丘，对着那尚且密闭的穴口，直直地捅了进去。

“唔啊……！”

白兰惨叫了一声，迅速倒抽一口冷气，撑在墙上的手下意识攥紧成拳。他绷紧了背脊，缩起肩头微微发颤。正一沉默地停了一会儿，慢慢将钢笔推入穴内深处。一开始生涩难移，但在来回几次清浅的试探性抽送后，穴道内的阻力变小了。他不由加快了些速度开拓，白兰小声呜咽着，声音愈发娇媚了。

正一知道白兰现在是不会喊痛的。他推想他中意这种方式，毕竟他也没想要温柔地进行到底。疼痛会让白兰兴奋和集中。

他一手持续推送着钢笔捣弄人小穴，另一只手顺着对方腿根向前摸去，从白兰昂扬着的性器顶端又沾了些黏液，继而由人衣摆下方探入向上游移，沿路涂抹在人小腹、胸前，最后手指停留在两颗圆润饱满的乳头上。

“嗯啊～小正，变态……”

正一不为所动，此刻神情甚至有些冷漠。其实他在不住地压抑自己：他真想此刻就用自己胀得难受的阳物狠狠贯穿那人的身体，一轮又一轮丝毫不停歇，操弄到白兰全身酥软又神智不清地喊他的名字而再说不出其他，报复一般，让白兰收回全部那些轻视和逗弄他的话。

男人的自尊心——尤其是坠入爱河的男人的自尊心，卑贱似尘埃又傲慢如雷霆。

眼镜随鼻尖溢出的薄汗下滑了几寸，正一施加力道夹揉着那两颗充血挺立的乳头，后面那只手在忙着往人穴中插入钢笔时不由自主开始连着手指一起埋入。

“唔、啊……现在任性的到底是谁啊……”

“是你，白兰先生。而且一直如此的人也没有资格说别人吧。”

他半带指责半带欺侮地回敬道，同时加快了两手动作的速度。挤进穴道内的手指将内部撑开，轻重缓急地按压着柔软的穴壁，又夹着笔头在甬道内不断调整角度以刺激壁上的敏感点。白兰不耐地摆动腰肢，矛盾地想要迎合他获得更多快感，又挣扎着企图逃离这令人疯狂的凌辱。

“想、想要……小正，我想要……”

一种陌生而绵柔的旋律油然而生，正一一下子顿住了。他的瞳孔蓦地收缩，微微颤栗着，凝视空中的某一点。灵感仿佛从干涸的泉眼里神奇溢出的一小滴水，随即连珠成线，汩汩涌泻而出——

片刻之间，正一便连那只污秽的钢笔一起将手指抽出，取出早已勃起的性器，对着那未来得及关合的小口捅了进去，一直将整根嵌入到深处，生生撑满整个穴道。

“啊啊——”

白兰痛苦地叫了出来，尾音嘶哑。他僵硬地扬起脖子，张着嘴喘了两口气又很快咬紧牙关，硬撑着不喊痛。那被炽热而狭窄的穴道紧裹的快感暂时解了正一的燃眉之急。在紧接着开始律动的时候，他没有变本加厉地继续欺负人，而是暂时放缓了速度均匀地在白兰体内进出。

“放松，白兰先生。我想知道，白兰先生现在是在想着我吗？

“唔……哈啊～想、想着呢……”

“想着谁？请喊我的名字。我想听你喊我的名字。“

“小正……在想小正。”

那一定不是实话，他想。白兰此刻双眼迷蒙、面色绯红，手臂无力地支撑在墙上，随性爱时的剧烈震荡不住下滑。正一以十指相扣的姿势绞住那其中的一只手，将人压在墙上不给一丝逃脱的余地。同时他握起那支滑腻腻的钢笔，开始仓皇无序地在琴谱上涂写。

两人的下体一片狼藉，交合时迸溅出的水渍濡湿了裸露的肌肤，随抽插的不断加快而愈发使情形变得淫靡不堪。正一忘情地将心中的旋律写成一串串歪斜却苍劲的音符。他无法控制那滚滚而来的乐调的起承转合，正如他无法驾驭眼前侵犯着的桀骜不驯的男人。

“哈啊……好舒服，不、不行了……”

白兰的身子慢慢软了下来，腰肢摆动的频率也渐渐根本上他肆意顶弄的速度。他侧头投来一个倦倦的眼神，越发意乱情迷。

“请再坚持一会儿，白兰先生。”

汗水顺着正一的额角滴落。对白兰的约束就是对他自己的纵容——就快要完成了！笔墨淋漓，混着不知何时溅上的体液，皱巴巴的一张纸上斑驳陆离。正一加快了抽插的速度，每一次顶撞到深处时都会感到白兰控制不住的颤栗，不间断的呻吟中模模糊糊夹杂着他的名字。他难耐地低下头去紊乱地喘息着，汗珠顺着鼻尖淌下，一只手伸到下面握住自己的性器胡乱套弄，看上去精疲力竭又楚楚动人。

正一的落笔加重了，笔尖狠狠戳弄着纸张。排列着的音节高低不一地飞扬着，几乎要跃出纸面——白兰简直就是他的缪斯！也许是因为他喜欢他，白兰的一举一动才对他有如此致命的吸引力。然而从根本上来讲，这两者并不矛盾。

“唔……痛、嗯啊～慢……”

最后几个字让正一蓄谋已久的一阵猛操搅得支离破碎。他已经打定主意要耗光白兰的体力，他要让他吃到苦头：似乎不这样做这首曲子就永远也写不完。

早已红肿不堪的小穴承受着粗壮阳物一次又一次急风骤雨般的进攻，正一这才做梦似地意识到脱离理智掌控以及被愤怒与灵感同时冲昏头脑的快感。

白兰的手急躁地撸动着自己腿间的硬物，好像要平衡内部被反复贯穿的疼痛和刺激似的。一双荡漾的紫瞳像落入池水中的两颗星子，颤颤悠悠、摄人心魄。而那一泓池水眼见就要决堤崩落——

“小正……我……嗯、哈啊……”

两人交绕在一起的鼻息被欲火蒸腾着，正一猜想他又要任情恣性地说出某些模棱两可的承诺的话，或者随心所欲的糟糕告白，于是又往穴道内狠捣了几下。白兰终于放弃了组织语言，软绵绵地靠过来，被动地随抽插晃动着身子。他是真的累了。

可正一仍不想放过他。墙上两人绞在一起的双手已经勒出几道红印，黏黏腻腻地贴合在一起。他猛烈地对着腺点撞了几下，速度缓和下来，但紧接着又开始高频率的活塞运动。他觉得他快射了。

“白兰先生，射在里面……也没关系吗？之后还要上课——”

“快、快点……嗯啊～小正还是这么啰嗦。”

他戏谑地催促着他，眼角沾着泪和玩味笑意，即便已经被干得七荤八素却还是一副令人恼怒的骄纵姿态。

正一在写下最后一个音符时手腕一抖戳破了纸，被几经蹂躏的谱子悠悠滑落到地上。他一把丢开笔，仓促之余还推倒了碍事的谱架。他继而搂抱住那具摇摇欲坠的身体，一心一意地感受白兰体内的炽热、柔软、紧致、甜腻。他凌乱地吻着他暴露的后颈，舔咬印下一个比刚才形状美好的吻痕。

高潮时他射在了白兰体内，他紧紧地抱着他，迫使他一直承受到最后一刻。他没有马上将分身抽出，在白兰颤抖着悉数将白浊射在墙上后，正一倾过头去含住了他的唇，两人就着交合的姿势进行了激烈缠绵的深吻，一次、再一次……

\- Epilogue -

空旷的排练室内平和、寂然，空气里丝丝缕缕浮动着不可明说的暗香。白兰侧卧在沙发上，裹一条薄薄的毯子，已然沉沉睡去。一缕柔和的光线覆在他发上，又被旋转的三叶排气扇的阴影打散。正一坐在他身前，怀抱一把吉他，轻轻弹奏着变调后的旋律。

琴谱早已被揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶，然而那首曲子却自然而然地印在了他脑海中——那名为“白兰”和他的寂寞以及那无望的爱的断章。

轻缓的前奏渐渐止了，正一清了清喉咙，神色中透出深深的眷恋。他空洞地望着对面的墙；弦音久久回响于一室。伴着那不知名的旋律，正一低低地、温柔地吟唱起了独属于那一人的歌……


End file.
